


lay him gently

by Kasuka



Series: lay him gently [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Vague Mentions of Underaged Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuka/pseuds/Kasuka
Summary: After a bath and a cigarette out on the balcony, Sojiro lays beside Akechi in bed and is rewarded with a smile carrying the warmth of melted caramel.





	lay him gently

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to tag 'lay him gently' as underaged due to the fact that, well, Akechi's a minor and Sojiro's an adult and I wanted to play on the safe side. I'll also apologise for any and all abruptness in the piece, intentional as it may be—and if you're reading this, I sincerely hope you enjoy some of the thoughts that wouldn't leave me alone while I've been playing Persona 5. ❤︎

Rain runs in rivulets down the windshield of Sojiro’s car, drips onto the armrest from where he’s got the window open enough to let the smoke from his cigarette out. He ashes his cigarette in the ashtray and gazes out at the apartment complex he’s parked in front of; it’s as good of an excuse as any to avoid looking at the young man in the passenger seat, not that he hadn’t found them in abundance for the length of the drive from Leblanc to the city and was _given_ more.

             Sakura-san…

Sojiro puts out his cigarette and rolls the window up. Do you need help getting inside? 

             Sakura-san, repeats the young man and Sojiro frowns at the way he continues without acknowledging that he’s been spoken to. I’m going to do something incredibly foolish. Would you be so kind as to pretend that I’ve never done what I’m about to do?

             What–

A hand clad in soft leather presses against the side of his face, forces him to turn and look at the young man—Akechi Goro. Akechi hesitates then, close enough that Sojiro’s able to smell the alcohol and coffee on his breath, but Sojiro’s surprise is too great for him to take the chance he’s being given to retreat.

Akechi’s lips are softer than his gloves and he lingers, taking advantage of every second of the apparent mental shutdown Sojiro experiences—he has no better excuse for why he lets the press of lips against his last as long as it does when he _knows better_ , or for the fact that he follows Akechi a hair’s breadth when he draws back. Reality comes sharply into focus again when he sees the emotion in Akechi’s eyes, a twinge of both pity and sympathy accompanying it between his ribs.

             Let me walk you in. The words are viscid in the back of his dry throat.

Akechi smiles. That’s quite all right, Sakura-san. Thank you for tonight. I’ll be sure to pay you back. 

 

That had been the beginning of his relationship with Akechi.

 

He’s wearing nothing but a white tee that’s a bit too large for his frame when he opens the door to his apartment for Sojiro, and waits only as long as it takes him to cross the threshold into the room before he twines his arms around Sojiro’s neck. Sojiro feels how hard he is already against his hip and chuckles, locking the door behind him. He drinks in the flush of his skin.

             Did you start without me?

Akechi’s assent becomes little more than a whisper against his lips when Sojiro kisses him then a moan, but he doesn’t attempt to deepen the kiss— _for now_. Sojiro understands the tempest that lays underneath the skin he touches well, has spent _months_ reassuring the young man in his arms that he doesn’t consider walking away to be an option anymore unless that’s what _he_ wants; and Sojiro doesn’t think that’s his heart’s desire, despite the conflicting emotions he sees in Akechi’s eyes when he thinks Sojiro isn’t paying him any piece of mind.

He’s counting the hollows between Akechi’s ribs with one hand while the other presses to the small of his back, guiding him closer, when Akechi draws back with a sharp gasp and presses a cheek to his shoulder, arms tightening around him as he trembles. Sojiro stills.

            Akechi…?

When a shake of his head is the only answer forthcoming, Sojiro brushes his hand lower, over the curve of his ass. Akechi’s breath catches in his throat when he palms at his flesh before touching between his cheeks, and—ah. 

Warmth blooms unexpectedly in his chest. The emotion tinges the quiet laughter that escapes him while he holds Akechi through his orgasm, mouthing words of praise against the top of his head in between kisses. Minutes seem to pass before Akechi leans the entirety of his weight against him, announcing the return of his senses with a languid kiss to Sojiro’s neck.

             A toy?

Akechi’s laugh is breathless. I thought you’d like it… 

             I do. Sojiro reaches up to card a hand through Akechi’s hair, twisting the strands around his fingers to coax his head back for a kiss. Should I carry you to the bed?

At the detective’s nod, the older man places a hand on the back of one thigh—the suggestion’s taken and, with a little help, legs that’d make models taste the burn of envy in their throats wrap around a thin waist. He walks the length of the hallway and nudges the bedroom door fully open with his body, lays him down on the soft mattress, but makes no attempt to untangle the long limbs from around him.

There’s not one reason he can think of to hurry the night along.

Sojiro continues from where Akechi’s orgasm stopped him short at the front door, brushing affection and desire in equal measure into his skin yet each stroke of his hands no longer have a sense of direction; he simply wants to _touch_. 

             Do you want to come like that again? he asks against the curve of Akechi’s jaw, the question of or going unspoken. He feels as the muscles in Akechi’s stomach contract under the palm of his hand and moves his hand lower, gently massaging the inside of one thigh.

Akechi arches his back and breathes in deeply. Yes. And then I want you inside me.

             Are you sure? That won’t be too much for you?

             I’m sure. 

 

After a bath and a cigarette out on the balcony, Sojiro lays beside Akechi in bed and is rewarded with a smile carrying the warmth of melted caramel.


End file.
